<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honor by LovelySapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733577">Honor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySapphic/pseuds/LovelySapphic'>LovelySapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your Eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Canon Rewrite, Enemies, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I forgot to mention angst, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Sokka doesn’t know it exists, and Zuko’s dying slowly, big divergence comes later hehe, but slightly divergent, for now, i tried to keep the homophobia as close to canon as possible, in other words, the slowest of burns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelySapphic/pseuds/LovelySapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What a disappointing prince he was. On top of his disrespect, his weakness, and his perceived disloyalty, he was connected from birth to a man. No one of his station even thought about that kind of sin. That was reserved for criminals, for fugitives. It was more than just embarrassing or improper, it was… it was wrong. He’d heard of people imprisoned or even executed for that, but only in whispers between servants at the palace. Nobles avoided such a shameful topic.</p><p>And it was written across Zuko’s face as plain as ink.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t so lucky to be born, after all.</p><p>(In this AU, you’re born with eyes matching the color of your soulmate’s nation. Watch Sokka struggle as a Water Tribe warrior with amber eyes, and watch Zuko grapple for any last shred of dignity. A Fire Prince with blue eyes is the last thing the Fire Lord wanted.</p><p>This is a retelling of Book 1.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Your Eyes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I’m finally committing, let’s see how this goes</p><p>I’m fueled by all your amazing comments, and I really really hope I can do this concept justice. I have some really cool ideas, and like 10k already written lol</p><p>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: internalized homophobia, violence (not graphic), mention of bullying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok. You’ve gone from weird to freakish, Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>The water in front of them broke as a mountain of luminous ice floated to the surface. Sokka could just make out the shape of what appeared to be a massive animal of some sort, bigger than any other animal he’d ever seen. Whatever chunk of his brain was responsible for hunting wondered what it tasted like. And… a <em> child </em> ? Oh, no. <em> The poor kid, </em>he thought, <em> there’s no way he— </em></p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes snapped open, glowing a bright, emotionless white.</p><p> </p><p>This whole thing was starting to remind him of the firelit story nights of his childhood; wrapped in furs by his mother, listening to his tribe’s scariest legends. He shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s alive,” Katara exclaimed, apparently unfazed by the intimidating visual, “we have to help!”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka was still staring in shock (and certainly <em> not </em>childish fear) when he recognized the lack of familiar weight on his back. Katara charged at the icy wall with his club. “Katara, get back here!” </p><p> </p><p>She slammed the weapon against the ice with a series of solid <em> thunk </em> s. This was <em> definitely </em> not a good idea. A final blow caused air to burst forth from the iceberg like water from a pierced waterskin, throwing them both backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka grabbed at his sister, feeling his feet slide towards the edge of the ice. He pushed against the snow underfoot, praying they wouldn’t fall back into the freezing water. Any tribesman knew that a person completely submerged wouldn’t survive long without rescue, and there was no one around for miles.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, the wind let up, and the child emerged from the brilliant light. He loomed threateningly over them, a silhouette save for his eyes and the arrow shape on his forehead. Maybe he really <em> was </em> a shadow person. “Stop!” Sokka shouted, hoping the waver in his voice wasn’t too apparent.</p><p> </p><p>The boy collapsed suddenly, as if he’d fainted. Katara rushed forward to catch him as the light dissipated. To Sokka’s relief, he appeared to be a regular kid. Well, if you ignored the bald head, weird tattoos, and alarmingly thin clothing. Seriously, that stuff was not insulated. How was this kid alive at all?</p><p> </p><p>Sokka couldn’t see the boy’s face from where he stood behind his sister, but Katara’s gasp sent alarm bells ringing in his head. “What? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>She shifted to the side and he saw. The boy had bright blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stood at the railing of the deck and inhaled freezing ocean air. The salty polar wind whipped at his face, leaving his scar feeling rough and stung. An otter penguin watched the ship from its icy cliff perch and offered a solitary <em> quack </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Zuko, I understand the turmoil you must be going through, making this decision. I am proud of you for your bravery and confidence, but you do not have to go if you are not ready. There is no shame in turning back.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the hand away. “I’m ready, Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko had been dreading his inevitable travels to the poles, knowing the likelihood of finding his twin flame was near certain. It was the last thing he wanted, but when he’d spent almost three long years circling back through the same locations over and over and over again, he figured it was time to swallow his pride and check the only two places left on Earth. Knowing his luck, the Avatar had been there all along, waiting for him in the one place he was avoiding at all costs. It certainly wouldn’t surprise him, knowing his luck.</p><p> </p><p>His father would be ashamed of his cowardice.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing around for as far as the eye could see. The only sign of life was the smattering of brown smudges on the shore marking the location of a colony of tiger seals. Zuko could hear their obnoxious barking all the way from the ship’s deck.</p><p> </p><p>As they cruised lazily through the icy waters, a beam of light shot into the air. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed down the leap of excitement in his heart, and focused. <em> Finally. </em></p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!”</p><p> </p><p>The boy—Aang—looked unperturbed. “Really? It felt higher than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara inhaled sharply. “You’re an airbender.”</p><p> </p><p>The alarm bells were back. “Woah, woah, woah, hold up a second.” He pointed to Aang. “You’re an airbender. With blue eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“And you just happen to show up at the South Pole. In front of the only person here with grey eyes.” He narrowed his eyes. “How old are you again?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang opened his mouth to speak but Sokka interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the rest of the airbenders?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the only one with a Water Tribe soulmate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well—“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and one more thing—“</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sokka </em>!” Katara glared at him. “Take a breath. Let him get a word in, maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka held up his hands. “I’m just trying to protect you!”</p><p> </p><p>“From what? He’s a harmless kid!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t <em> know </em> that—“</p><p> </p><p>“And you do? We don’t even know that he’s my—“</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t matter!”</p><p> </p><p>Aang glanced between them as they argued. “Uh, guys?”</p><p> </p><p>The siblings turned to him at the same time. “<em> What </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>His smile was uneasy. “Do you need a ride? Appa and I can fly you home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no,” Sokka said, even as Katara hopped right onto the strange-boy-who-may-or-may-not-be-her-soulmate’s weird pet, “I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hoping some <em> other </em> kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>He got on the fluffy snot monster.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it wasn’t <em> so </em> bad. A little smelly, a little shed-y, and it most certainly did <em> not </em>fly, but it was fine. Well— it would be, if it weren’t for his co-passengers.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you smiling at me like that?”</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence, then, “Oh, I was smiling?”</p><p> </p><p>He nearly gagged. He leaned against the back of the saddle, hoping to get some shut-eye on the long ride home. Maybe then he could avoid this gross soulmate stuff. <em> Maybe </em> he could wake up and realize it was all some crazy dream.</p><p> </p><p>His sister’s voice permeated his attempt at sleep. “So, <em> are </em> there other Air Nomads with blue eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know a few. Are there other people here with grey eyes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not here. They must be at the North Pole. But— everyone thought the Air Nomads were gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no one’s seen an airbender in a hundred years.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>That evening, as they traveled, Zuko retreated to his room. He sat on his cot and held his head in his hands. He was close, <em> so close </em>. It was only a matter of time now until his life returned to normalcy. He would serve his father until Zuko’s time came to take his place, and he would marry Mai and produce an heir. This was what he wanted. There was nothing else he could possibly wish for.</p><p> </p><p>He laid on his back and tried to sigh with relief, but it only seemed to make him more tense. He shifted.</p><p> </p><p>His room was stuffy. And too quiet. And his cot was too stiff. Some fresh air would settle his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>He found a place to stand. Away from the evening bustle of the crew members and the low whirring of the engine. Surrounded by the soft sounds of the ocean and the wind, someone else might find it peaceful. But not Zuko. His mind raced. If anyone asked, he’d say he was planning. Truthfully, he was trying futilely to keep his breath steady and his hands still. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m going </em> home <em> , this is good. This is what I want. </em>So why didn’t it feel how he’d expected?</p><p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps behind him did little to stop his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to bed now,” Iroh said with an exaggerated yawn. “Yep, a man needs his rest.”</p><p> </p><p>The intent of his uncle’s words was not lost on Zuko, but he continued staring into the vast expanse of snow.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Zuko,” Iroh’s tone grew more serious, “you need some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko ignored him. He couldn’t sleep. The storm of thoughts that had rolled unrelentingly through his mind had seen to that. He knew that the likelihood of finding the Avatar here was overshadowed by the likelihood of finding his twin flame. It terrified and infuriated him, but when there was a chance of the former, he was willing to risk the latter. Right?</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you’re right, and the Avatar is alive, you won’t find him.” Zuko was tired of hearing this speech. Uncle must have had it memorized by now. “Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gave his well-worn response. “Because their honor didn’t hinge on the avatars capture. Mine does.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“Aang-and-I-are-going-penguin-sledding-bye!” Katara raced past before Sokka could protest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Katara </em> !” Great. Just great. While Aang and Katara were off wasting time together (and he was going to avoid thinking about <em> that </em> as much as possible), he was stuck doing all the work. The <em> women’s work </em>. He groaned. If he didn’t do it by midday, he wouldn’t have time to train the warriors that afternoon. So… first order of business: dishes.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around for anyone to help him, but the few women still eating or watching their children outside just eyed him with poorly concealed smirks. He would have to do it alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Great. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sokka’s tribe was a very tight-knit community. On the one hand, this meant that everyone respected each other, and trusted that everyone else would do their part. (Like Sokka was now stuck doing, because his sister decided that today was the perfect day to run off with a stranger and play games.) But it also meant that rumors spread quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembered the day when an older boy asked a six-year-old Katara if her brother was one of the Ijiraat; malicious shape-shifters with red eyes. Katara had run crying to their mother, and Gran-Gran had scolded the boy in front of his parents. It had been humiliating then, but now Sokka grinned a little at the memory of the boy’s bug-eyed terror.</p><p> </p><p>For the most part, instances like that were rare. Sokka’s parents had made it clear from the moment he was born that bullies would not be tolerated. He was often excluded, teased, and left behind as a kid, and even now he’d get the occasional suspicious glance from the adults old enough to remember the most recent Fire Nation raid. But it was fine, really. He was the man of the tribe, he was a <em> warrior </em>. So what if people didn’t trust him yet? He’d heard it all, even come home with bruises when he was younger, but he’d lived through it all, too. Besides, it couldn’t have messed him up too bad, considering how well he’d led the tribe all this time! And Katara was still in one piece, so he’d followed his dad’s orders just fine. Sokka had proven himself over and over, and he’d do it again.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Sokka was moving on from dishes, a high-pitched whistle rang out, echoing off the ice like a haunting bird call. He whirled around, looking for the source of the noise, and—</p><p> </p><p>The old warship.</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit </em>.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shouted for a spyglass.</p><p> </p><p>He saw two figures leaping from an ancient warship. One dressed in the expected Water Tribe blues, the other in—</p><p> </p><p>In—</p><p> </p><p>“An airbender.” He rubbed his good eye and looked again through the spyglass. “It’s the Avatar!”</p><p> </p><p>He alerted the helmsman of the new directions, and rushed below deck to ready himself for a fight. The population of the South Pole was pathetic enough that he wasn’t worried about <em> them </em>, but the Avatar was a master with a century of experience. As members of his crew helped him don his armor, he steeled his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the tiny village quickly, the hull cutting through their pathetic excuse for a wall, and Zuko marched with practiced confidence.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of the warrior boy, no older than Zuko himself, would have only distracted him for a moment. That is, if not for a flash of a color that <em> did not belong in this icy wasteland </em> but was oh so heart-achingly familiar all the same. Emphasized by dark war paint were bright amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for only a moment as the boy charged at him. One beat of a moment that somehow seemed to last a thousand years. The train of thought that followed was so fast that it seemed to register all at once.</p><p> </p><p><em> Water Tribe boy. Fire Nation eyes. My twin flame. A </em> boy <em> . Eyes like my mother’s. Ruined my life. </em></p><p> </p><p>The warrior’s golden eyes widened momentarily before narrowing in determination, and he shouted a war cry as he raised his weapon. In a flash, a fight between them began and ended with the warrior face down in the snow bank. Zuko felt a detached sense of smug pride at besting the boy so easily.</p><p> </p><p>He returned to his objective, pressing his nails into his palms <em> hard </em> to keep his mind focused. “I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Where’s the Avatar?” He demanded, “I know you’re harboring him.”</p><p> </p><p>He strode forward into the small crowd to grab an old woman by her fur collar. “He’d be about this age?”</p><p> </p><p>She just stared at him, apparently shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he growled.</p><p> </p><p>“You…”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have time for this. He released the woman’s collar sharply.</p><p> </p><p>A loud cry behind him alerted Zuko to the return of the warrior. His twin flame. All at once, his focus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>The wave of shock burst through the hastily built wall he’d hidden it behind, and it was overwhelming to the point of being exhausting (<em> twin flame here enemy unnatural wrong </em>). The emotions warring in his mind sprung to the forefront of his thoughts. He tried to fight through, but it was all too much.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t do it.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to turn around and fight the boy, whose face paint was smudged. But Zuko was <em> just </em> too slow, and the Water Tribe boy landed a painful blow on his arm. He sucked in a hissing breath at the sharp pain, but managed to hold his own against the enemy. The warrior landed in the snow, dazed. He tried to throw his strange weapon, but it missed. Zuko laughed tauntingly.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped laughing when the weapon whirred back towards him, hitting his helmet with an ear-splitting <em> clang </em> . He stumbled, eventually falling backwards. The world spun and blurred in his vision, and voices were muffled behind the ringing now occupying <em> both </em>his ears.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to leave,” Aang said quickly. “It’s me they want, so they’ll have to leave the village alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Katara looked distraught. “You can’t leave!”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka eyed the soldiers accompanying his s— <em> the prince </em> . They looked a little unsure without their leader, who was (thanks to Sokka) totally out of it, but they could close in at any moment. One stray blast of fire could melt an entire house, and Sokka was more than a little uncomfortable with that idea. “Actually, that’s a great idea,” he told Aang, “and you should go <em> now </em>.” He gave the kid a little shove, which made Katara glare.</p><p> </p><p>“If Aang’s leaving, I’m going with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve already been over this, Katara!” The soldiers were glancing between Aang and each other. The prince was starting to come to. They needed to do something, <em> now </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s different now!” She motioned towards Aang. “He’s the <em> Avatar </em>. He’s our only hope of saving the world. I want to help him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Aang, go get your giant fur creature ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang nodded seriously and flew away before Katara could protest. Sokka turned to the firebenders. Zuko was rising to his feet, snarling. “Hey jerks! The Avatar went that way,” he shouted, pointing in the direction of Aang’s glider. Katara turned to him in shock as the soldiers rushed back onto their ship.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>He just tugged on her sleeve. “Come on, we can get there on foot long before they get out of the ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Gran-Gran stopped them to give them a quick hug, and Sokka knew what she meant by it. He nodded. “Love you, Gran.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled sadly. “Good luck, children. Now <em> go </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>The siblings ran side by side. Sokka continued to glance back to the ship, but by the time it started moving, they had nearly reached Aang.</p><p> </p><p>The airbender saw them and shouted a startled greeting. “What are you guys doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Warning you,” Sokka said. “And—“</p><p> </p><p>He was interrupted by Katara pulling him aside. “Okay, look, I <em> know </em> you don’t like him,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I <em> know </em>you’re worried about me—“</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Katara </em>.” He crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s the <em> Avatar </em>, we have to help him—“</p><p> </p><p>“Katara!” Her mouth shut with a soft clacking of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He motioned toward the mound of supplies he and Gran-Gran had squirreled away as they’d prepared for battle and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened and she shot forward to hug him, making him stumble slightly. “Thank you,” she whispered into his coat.</p><p> </p><p>He waved her away. “Yeah, yeah, it’s no problem. Now let’s get this stuff onto your boyfriend’s pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, he’s not my—“</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” He grinned, and his sister rolled her eyes affectionately before rushing to help him. They hopped onto the saddle with the last of the supplies, and Aang gave them a grateful smile before patting Appa with a “yip yip!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the bison leapt into the air and <em> stayed there </em>, soaring just over the tip of the Fire Navy ship as it reached them. Sokka’s gut dropped uncomfortably from the swift ascent, but he looked over the saddle’s edge to lock eyes with the stupid firebender. He blew a taunting raspberry and was met with glaring blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you have all that stuff near Appa?” Katara asked. “You couldn’t have known we’d all go.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “A warrior is prepared for every possibility,” he said. “Gran-Gran helped me gather it all.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara breathed a relieved sigh. “I’m glad she knows! I’d feel so bad if we left without saying anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang almost seemed to stiffen a little at the comment, but Sokka must have imagined it. “I told her we’d be heading to the North Pole. Maybe she’ll write to us.” </p><p> </p><p>“The North Pole,” Katara sighed. She turned to Aang. “We’ll learn to waterbend together!”</p><p> </p><p>Aang grinned, blushing, but the expression slipped away all at once. “But first we’ve gotta go to the Southern Air Temple. I need… I need to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Sokka shared a look, but they knew they couldn’t protest. Katara changed the subject, and Sokka tuned out of the conversation to think.</p><p> </p><p>That boy, Prince Zuko, was his soulmate. A <em> prince </em> . Of the <em> Fire Nation </em>. It was enough to make him nauseous, even without the added effect of a flying bison.</p><p> </p><p><em> This doesn’t actually change much, </em> he reasoned, <em> I still won’t like him, let alone love him. </em> Sokka never planned to let himself fall for his soulmate; he never even considered it a possibility. People of the Fire Nation automatically fell into the not-to-be-trusted box. Just because someone was destined to be connected to him from birth didn’t mean they could bypass that.</p><p> </p><p>He realized that Aang and Katara might not have been close enough to see Zuko’s eyes. <em> Should I tell them? </em> If he didn’t tell them, they might think he was hiding it. (He <em> wanted </em> to hide it, but that wasn’t exactly an option if this guy was going to follow them. Plus, it wouldn’t mark him as super trustworthy.) If he <em> did </em> tell them, he ran the risk of losing Aang’s respect. They didn’t know each other that well, and if Aang was going to end up with Katara (oh <em> spirits </em> no), he didn’t want their relationship to be strained.</p><p> </p><p>He determined to tell them… eventually. When the time was right.</p><p> </p><p><em> And thus begins our journey, </em> he thought. The ocean around them was endless. The South Pole, the place he’d lived his whole life, was a fading smudge of white in the distance, tainted by the steadily growing black spot that was the prince’s ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Goodbye, home. See you soon. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bear with me while I get used to writing this world and its characters. But like I said, some super cool stuff is in the works for this series!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: homophobia, internalized homophobia, references to canonical genocide and death, descriptions of grief</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was meditating.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh had taught him how, not long after his mother left. Zuko would frequently wake in the middle of the night from nightmares, instinct telling him to run to his mother, but she wasn’t coming back. Not for him. Somehow, Uncle always seemed to know when he woke, and would offer a cup of tea, a lesson in meditation, or even just simple company. Zuko learned to do it by himself after a while, insisting he didn’t need Iroh’s help. Just under three years ago, that changed.</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled deeply through his nose, allowing the flames on the candles to rise as his shoulders did the same.</p><p> </p><p>A slow, controlled exhale through the mouth, accompanied by a gradual dimming of the candles.</p><p> </p><p>He’d tried to meditate on his own, but the growing flame had turned him into a panicked, shaky mess. Iroh sat next to him, grounding Zuko with his solid presence. “Fire is a weapon, Zuko,” he’d say, “but it is also life. It is beauty and power and breath. To control it is a blessing.” Over many long nights and aborted training sessions, Zuko had gradually unlearned the fear of fire. Now, someone could throw a blast of flame directly at Zuko’s face, and he wouldn’t even flinch. He wanted to be proud of how far he’d come, but he knew that what he’d reached was the bare minimum for any firebender, let alone a prince.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale. The candles brightened.</p><p> </p><p>Exhale. The candles dimmed.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he meditated to clear his mind. Sometimes, like now, he did it to allow his thoughts room to flow and expand. He sat as a silent observer as they floated past. He thought of his objective. He’d nearly caught the Avatar, and now he knew that his mission wasn’t futile after all. He thought about going home, about being welcomed back by his friends and family. He thought about Azula, and wondered how much she’d grown up. She’d been furthering her training for three years while Zuko had been starting over, scared of his own element. How much better was she than him now? He thought about Mai, his closest friend. He ought to write to her to inform her of his impending homecoming. The thought was unexpected; he hadn’t written to Mai in… months? A year, perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>Inhale. </p><p> </p><p>Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>The candles came to a standstill.</p><p> </p><p>He stood and moved to his desk, taking out a piece of parchment, brush, and ink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Mai, </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> How are things in Caldera? </em> <strike> <em> How is my father? </em> </strike> <em> I hope all is well. I have news to relay, but I need you to promise me that you won’t tell this to anyone. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Firstly, I’ve found the Avatar. Somehow, he’s nothing but a child. He appears to be comfortable with airbending, but he is likely unfamiliar with the other elements. I will have him soon, and may very well return home in only a matter of weeks. I can’t wait to see you all again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The brush hovered over the page as Zuko contemplated his next words. A bead of ink dripped from the bristles, leaving a dark splotch to dry on the page. Zuko tightened his grip and continued writing.</p><p> </p><p><em> Secondly, I’ve found my twin flame at the South Pole. Please, treat this with the utmost secrecy. </em> <strike> <em> I seek your advice </em> </strike> <em> I needed someone to tell, so that I could convince myself of its reality. I can’t tell Uncle; you know how he is about soulmates. </em> <strike> <em> What should I </em> </strike> <em> You can rest assured that I will forge no connection to this person. I will stay loyal to you. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em> Love, </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> Your Friend, </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Prince Zuko </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He added the address of their next port stop so that she might write him back, and tasked one of his crew with bringing the letter to the hawkery.</p><p> </p><p>Iroh caught his attention before Zuko could return to his room. “Nephew, we need to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?” He shook his head. “Uncle, we need to follow the Avatar’s trail. What could be this important?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko, the hull was damaged in the ice. At first glance it seemed insignificant, but it has severely weakened the integrity of the metal. If we don’t stop now for repairs, the problem will only worsen. The sooner it is fixed, the less time it will take.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko huffed. “<em> Fine </em>. But we leave the moment the ship is ready. I didn’t search for three years to lose him now.”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh bowed in thanks and Zuko returned to his room. He sat before his candles, beginning his meditation again.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale.</p><p> </p><p>Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the Patola mountain range! We’re almost home, buddy,” Aang said, patting Appa’s fur. The animal offered a low grunt. Sokka wondered if the beast could even feel the small palm through his thick coat.</p><p> </p><p>As Katara spoke with Aang, Sokka looked around. The clouds were a fluffy carpet beneath them, like fresh snow. The mountains were… pointy. Very tall. He congratulated himself on the astute observations. (Okay, <em> maybe </em> the air was a little too thin this high up. A little.)</p><p> </p><p>The clouds parted around a wide peak. Or, no, not a peak; a temple <em> built </em> on a peak! They’d made it!</p><p> </p><p>Ancient towers spired upwards, towards the sky. Ribbons of blue spiraled down from the tiled roofs to meet the rocky earth of the mountaintop.</p><p> </p><p>Appa soared over the edge of the cliff and came to rest on a rocky outcropping. Sokka, in his hurry to escape the nausea-inducing flying death trap, fell out of the saddle and landed on his side directly on the hard earth. “Oww,” he moaned, rubbing his shoulder as he stood up to stretch. His legs were stiff and half asleep, and his neck was cramping painfully from his… <em> unorthodox </em>sleeping positions. (Sleeping on a giant flying mammal is less than pleasant, okay?)</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the edge to look down, and immediately regretted it. That drop was <em> intense </em>. Just flat, stark rock all the way down, interspersed with the occasional hardy bramble. Sokka couldn’t even see the base; the heavy clouds made for an effective visual barrier. There was no way anyone was following them.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on guys, I’ve gotta show you everything!” Aang just didn’t seem to tire out, did he? Following this kid around was gonna give Sokka grey hairs before he finished puberty. Uh— not that he <em> hadn’t </em> finished puberty. It’s— You know— Metaphorically speaking.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Zhao.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> Commander, </em>now.” Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “And General Iroh, great hero of our nation.” Notably, Zhao offered Iroh a respectful bow, but conveniently <em> forgot </em> to do the same for Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“Retired General,” Uncle corrected lightly, bowing in return. Zuko remained stiffly upright.</p><p> </p><p>“The Fire Lord’s brother and son are welcome guests anytime. Why don’t you join me for a drink?” His predatory eyes narrowed, as if daring Zuko to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>There was no getting out of this one.</p><p> </p><p>They followed Zhao to his tent, where two guards positioned on either side of the entryway lifted the heavy fabric aside. He began what was certainly a rehearsed lecture on the Fire Nation’s impending victory, walking to stand in front of a ridiculously oversized map. Zuko sat in the chair provided, making no move towards the teacup set in front of him. Uncle sipped contentedly at his, and listened attentively to the information they both already knew.</p><p> </p><p>Zhao spouted statistics by rote, droning on about the money saved by decreased ration sizes and increased taxes. It was utterly boring. Even Uncle seemed restless, eventually standing to examine a rack of weapons.</p><p> </p><p>“And I understand you are still searching for the Avatar, Prince Zuko?”</p><p> </p><p>The various staffs, spears, and swords clattered to the ground and Uncle offered a quick apology, but Zuko was fighting too hard to keep calm to notice.</p><p> </p><p>Inhale.</p><p> </p><p>Exhale.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” No waver, no break in his voice. Nothing to give himself away.</p><p> </p><p>“And—” Zhao’s voice was closer, directly behind Zuko. He could feel the man’s breath on his scalp— “How is that going? You know your search is futile. Unless you've found something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” And <em> shit </em>, the tiniest tell. Zhao noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” His tone was patronizing. “The Avatar is the only thing that could stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. Lying about this in the name of pride will only disgrace you further, Prince Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shook his head. “It's not a lie. It’s like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Zhao hummed in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>This really wasn’t going well.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Sokka was still nursing his airball-induced and magic-sister-related injuries when Aang bounded away again. The siblings followed behind, passing under an ancient stone arch and into a courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>Aang was drawn to a particular statue like a moth wasp to a flame. The statue depicted an Air Nomad, an old bald man with a mustache and arrow tattoos like Aang’s. “Who’s that?” Sokka asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aang smiled nostalgically. “Monk Gyatso. He was my teacher, and my guardian of sorts.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara looked up at the man’s face. “What about your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang shook his head. “Airbenders don’t really do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Okay… kinda weird, but Sokka wasn’t about to comment on the kid’s family situation. “What was he like? Monk Gusto.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Gyatso </em>,” Aang and Katara corrected simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me how to airbend and meditate.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, boring stuff.” Katara elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>Aang ignored them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gyatso taught me all about soulmates. Though, we call them kindred spirits. It was always strange to me, the imbalance. Most people had eyes matching their own nation, but only half the Air Nomads I’d ever met had grey eyes. I asked him about it one day, and he said that it was <em> because </em> we’re nomads. We meet more people of other nations than we do people of our own, so it only makes sense that we find love all over the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Our culture welcomes all forms of love. Romantic love, familial love, platonic love; they’re all sacred and should be treasured. Love can bloom at any age, for any gender. It knows no political borders, no difference of elements. Love is universal. That’s what the monks always told us.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve traveled the world, and I have friends everywhere, in all four nations. Airbenders have no enemies, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sure changed, didn’t it— ow! Katara!”</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him, then turned to Aang to place a hand on his shoulder. “Sounds like a wonderful way to live.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “It is.” He blinked. “Oh, I have someone I’m supposed to meet! Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>He leapt away, soaring through the wide doorway of the temple on his glider.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Sokka caught up to him again, he was wheezing, and his empty stomach growled in protest to the waste of energy. “Slow down,” he gasped, doubling over.</p><p> </p><p>Aang ignored him. This was starting to become a pattern, and Sokka<em> really </em> didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Once Zuko and Iroh were out of Zhao’s line of sight, they all but raced back to their ship. The Wani sat in the calm waters of the harbor, ready to speed away at a moment’s notice. They waved to the deck as they approached, and someone lowered the gangplank.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Go </em>,” Zuko gasped. When no one moved, he slashed through the air with a frustrated burst of flame. “Go!”</p><p> </p><p>A younger member of the crew darted away, and Zuko slumped down against the wall as the ship began to move. Face in his hands, he didn’t recognize the heaving of his bare chest until he felt his uncle’s hand on his shoulder. Iroh exaggerated his slow inhale and whistled exhale, and Zuko copied.</p><p> </p><p>“All will be well, Nephew. In time.”</p><p> </p><p><em> All will be well. </em> Zuko was sure of it. They’ll capture the Avatar and Zuko will return home in honor. Azula will respect him, his nation will trust him, and Father will be proud of him. How hard could it be to capture a child?</p><p> </p><p>He had beaten Zhao easily enough, but the man’s words played on repeat in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re just a banished prince. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your own father didn’t even want you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He would’ve let you return by now; Avatar or no Avatar. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And what about your twin flame? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question gave him a start (and not because it was Azula’s voice interrupting his thoughts). He’d been so caught up in the discovery of the Avatar, he hadn’t really processed the <em> other </em> boy.</p><p> </p><p>A boy.</p><p> </p><p>What a disappointing prince he was. On top of his disrespect, his weakness, and his perceived disloyalty, he was connected from birth to a man. No one of his station even <em> thought </em> about that kind of sin. That was reserved for criminals, for fugitives. It was more than just <em> embarrassing </em> or <em> improper </em> , it was… it was <em> wrong </em>. He’d heard of people imprisoned or even executed for that, but only in whispers between servants at the palace. Nobles avoided such a shameful topic.</p><p> </p><p>And it was written across Zuko’s face as plain as ink.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t so lucky to be born, after all.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>When his tracking efforts were well and truly spent (<em> curse you, winged meat-creature </em> ), Sokka admitted defeat. He watched Aang step through a curtain and followed behind, brushing the heavy, dust-covered fabric away from his face. Somehow, he managed to hit it hard enough to send a flurry of particles directly into his mouth. “ <em> Blech </em>.” He rubbed the dust out of his eyes and saw the kid… crying? “Aang, I wasn’t really gonna eat the lemur.” It was a lie, but if the kid was really so upset over—</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Bones. Human bones. <em> Everywhere </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Most of them seemed to be Fire Nation, judging by their wind-tattered, sun-faded red clothing and rusted armor. But at the center of the literal <em> pile </em> of bodies rested a skeleton in the faded colors of a sunrise and a familiar necklace. He looked almost… serene, sitting in a relaxed, meditative pose, even after a century.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Aang, everything’ll be alright. Let’s get out of here.” He rested a hand on the kid’s shoulder. The muscle under Sokka’s hand stiffened violently. The air surrounding them began to swirl and howl, and a familiar unsettling glow spread through Aang’s features. Sokka backed away as the room went dark and the kid—the <em> Avatar </em>—lifted off the ground, knuckles white. Sokka stumbled as he was thrown back, looking down to find he’d stepped on a skull. The fragile bone had shattered under his boot. He felt sick. “Aang!”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed into a ruined wall and fumbled for the edge, instinctually clinging to something solid. He startled at the sound of Katara’s voice next to him. “What happened? I saw the statues light up.” She had to shout to be heard over the raging gale, and she looked just as spooked as he felt. He pointed at the horrific scene that fueled Aang’s outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could stop her, she was fighting her way forward against the wind. She shouted, but Sokka couldn’t hear it. He tried to follow her, squinting against the sting of numbingly cold air as it whipped past him. “Katara!”</p><p> </p><p>The windstorm grew stronger still, and Sokka blinked through the dirt and dust billowing up into the air. Aang was out of reach, hovering higher than the tops of the crumbling walls around them. Sokka fought forward, gripping each bit of rubble with so much force that his fingers ached. Katara was still shouting ahead of him, and it wasn’t until he got close that he realized she was talking about Mom.</p><p> </p><p>“Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Your mom isn’t coming back, son.” Dad was crying. It was scary; Sokka had never seen him cry. Dad’s hugs usually felt warm and comforting when Sokka had nightmares or when the older kids picked on him. It was like Dad was sending him a little bit of happiness. Now, Dad’s hug just made Sokka feel numb. He just squeezed tighter in return and tried to give some happiness back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka and I, we’re your family now!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gran-Gran was holding his hand while Dad spoke to the women in their home. Katara hadn’t stopped crying. Sometimes it was violent, choked sobs where she couldn’t breathe and she gasped and coughed. Other times it was silent, and you wouldn’t even know she was crying if it weren’t for the way her splotchy red cheeks glistened with tears. Sokka didn’t know which was worse. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s pleas finally seemed to get through to Aang, and he settled back on the ground slowly, as if coming to terms with reality. As if offering a final exhale to the past, ready to breathe in a new beginning. The previously intact building around them was suddenly very still and very open, lit with the glow of sunset. The blinding white of Aang’s eyes dulled to their usual blue.</p><p> </p><p>“I really am the last airbender.”</p><p> </p><p>As the siblings comforted him, Sokka was hit with the unintentional second meaning behind Aang’s words. The <em> last </em> airbender. The only one left to be Katara’s soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the grieving twelve-year-old, and realized that he’d be Sokka’s <em> brother-in-law </em> someday. It was weird. If he’d put any thought into his own soulmate, (which he hadn’t,) he’d put even less into his sister’s. Soulmates had always felt like something distant, something not quite real, but now they’d both had their futures thrown in their faces in the span of a week. <em> I guess if someone has to marry Katara, </em> he thought, <em> the Avatar’s not the worst she could do. </em> It was better than a stupid firebender, that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>He put the thought out of his mind. They deserved to be happy, after all they’d been through, and he wasn’t going to be jealous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise this’ll get interesting soon lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhh just finished this one so lmk if you see any errors</p><p>cw: mild and brief sexism, homophobia, internalized homophobia, mild self-harm, violence (not graphic)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aang was riding a giant fish. And trying way too hard to impress Katara. And it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> working</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks pretty good out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell that Katara had yet to make the same connection Sokka had: that she and Aang were definitely soulmates. He wasn’t upset; she was fourteen, for spirits’ sake, she didn’t need to think about soulmates yet. But it was certainly weighing heavy on Sokka’s mind. They would be traveling with his sister’s… (What was the term Aang used? Kindred spirit? Yeah, that.) for who knows how long. With all these stops the kid had planned, the journey to the North Pole would take ages. More than enough time for them to catch feelings for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara. Catching </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a lot for a big brother to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was growing up, wasn’t she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work.” (Okay, she was still his baby sister. He had to tease her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he expected on this little giant-fish-surfing adventure was a surprise kidnapping. But hey, he was traveling with the Avatar! How much weirder could things get?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scratchy fabric over his eyes was ripped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, weird enough for a bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be their captors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar’s on Kyoshi Island?” Zuko stood up abruptly as the cook nodded. They’d been waiting for a lead like this since their little scuffle with Zhao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll, holding it out in his palm. “We also received this, Prince Zuko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko snatched it up and retreated to his room, trusting Uncle to handle preparations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flick of his fingers lit the lamps as he entered. As he sat at his desk, he took a closer look at the seal, and almost smiled at the familiarity of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Zuko,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice to hear from you again. Caldera’s still boring as ever, but my father just put in a request to transfer to the Earth Kingdom Colonies. Who knows, maybe I’ll even see you at some point. Three years is a long time, you probably look totally different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew she didn’t mean the scar, but a hand unconsciously wandered to his face anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you finally found the Avatar, huh? Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. The sooner you get that stupid kid, the sooner you can come back. Caldera would be a little less boring if you were here. A little.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for your twin flame, I’m sorry, that’s shitty. At least you won’t have to see them again anytime soon, seeing as they live at the South Pole. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, best wishes, may you prosper under Agni’s rays, blah blah blah etc etc,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mai</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter made his chest a little lighter. Most people heard Mai’s flat, deadpan voice and thought she was insincere and uncaring. Zuko knew the truth, that she actually cared more than most. She was also extremely good at keeping secrets. All reasons why she would make the perfect wife for the Firelord someday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d known practically his whole life that his marriage would likely be arranged. He was just lucky that it was Mai. After all, who needed genuine feelings when you could spend your life with a good friend, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Even if the thought of producing heirs with her made him physically sick for reasons he didn’t want to consider.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately penned a response and opened his door, locating a member of his crew walking in his direction. The man accepted it, and, to Zuko’s surprise, occupied its previous place in his hand with a new scroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seal was his sister’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apparent leader of their former captors was shockingly forgiving. Suspiciously so, really. It had taken, what, ten seconds of convincing for her to agree to teach him? And after he’d been such a jerk to her. The humiliation of defeat almost didn’t feel like enough of a punishment for his blatant insults. He didn’t deserve what she was offering him, but he was grateful nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name was Suki, and her only requirement was that he follow </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of their traditions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Easy enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. When she revealed exactly what she meant, he heavily considered backing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress</span>
  </em>
  <span>? On </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> extremely manly body? Nuh-uh, no way. No siree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where else would he find someone so skilled willing to teach him? He tapped a finger to his chin in contemplation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can practically smell smoke coming out of your ears,” Suki deadpanned. “Thinking hard enough yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shushed her, which made her snort. “Do I have to wear it?” he asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so…” he waved an arm at it, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>girly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” She crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a different uniform for guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lip twitched in amusement. “I already told you; we don’t usually teach boys. Now put it on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed in defeat. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chop chop.” She clapped her hands twice, in a manner that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> condescending. “I need to show you how to do the face paint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, but compliantly donned the borrowed outfit. It was heavier than his usual apparel, but much lighter than it looked. The fabric at his ankles swished when he walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t pleasant, but it was bearable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s for the epic warrior skills,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very manly, when you think about it like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Suki to a small table set against one wall. It was covered in jars of paints and powders, and a glass mirror hung on the wall above it. After wiping away her own makeup with a cloth, she demonstrated on her own face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka copied. His application was clumsy at first, but the white base was forgiving, and it soon felt familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki finished hers with a speed that came from practice alone and turned to watch Sokka dab on the last of the red, picking up the black jar in its stead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your technique’s impressive for a guy like yourself.” The comment was less sarcastic and more surprised, and he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I live at the south pole; I’ve applied my own war paint since I was a toddler.” He set down the black paint and turned to her for critique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squinted, regarding him with a slight tilt to her head. “Good,” she remarked, “but the red’s a little smudged here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Suki leaned in with the pigment, one hand under Sokka’s chin, he got a closer look at her face. “You have blue eyes,” he noticed. They were rings of pale blue with deep cerulean flecks, like the polar lights reflecting off the midnight snow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed in confirmation. “I’ve never visited the Water Tribes.” She met his eyes briefly, otherwise keeping her attention on her work. “Why? Have you met my heart’s match?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no one your age in the Southern Tribe.” Sokka thought for a minute before exclaiming,  “They must be in the Northern Tribe!” Suki leaned back, raising a painted eyebrow at the outburst. He relaxed with a sheepish grin. “Sorry. But that’s where we’re headed. You could come with us, if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She capped and replaced the jar on the table, shaking her head. “I’d love to, but these girls mean too much to me. They need a leader.” She scanned over the rest of his face and nodded to herself, apparently finding no more flaws in the paint. “Maybe you can find them for me when you get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saluted solemnly. “It would be my honor.” They both laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki motioned to the mirror. “Well, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alabaster-skinned reflection stared back at him. The war paint was familiar, if a bit… feminine, but he actually rather liked it. As long as he ignored the glittering gold highlighted by red eyelids, he could see why the warriors took so much pride in it. It made him feel fearsome; if less so than his tribe’s traditional mask. He made an angry face at himself in the mirror and Suki giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrifying,” she commented teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nudged her with his shoulder, grinning. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuzu,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve just received word from the Fire Sages that the Avatar has returned. Though, I’m sure you already know that. This letter has a different purpose. Mai told me you found your twin flame. Well, no, she didn’t tell me. I went through her mail. I’ve seen her burning letters, I knew she had something to hide. How are you even getting these into the country? Surely that’s against the terms of your punishment. But my point stands. Your twin flame; what was she like? Is she a waterbender? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon rereading, I’ve noticed a distinct lack of gender-specific details in your letter. Oh Zuzu, is your twin flame a boy? You know father will not be pleased. Don’t bother lying to me, you know I can tell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dearest sister,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Princess Azula</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at the page. The words fell like physical blows, one after another. Father knew about the Avatar. Which meant he</span>
  <em>
    <span> also</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew that Zuko had hidden it from him. He wouldn’t like that. Zuko pressed his nails into his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula knew about his twin flame. Moreover, she saw through his attempt at concealing the boy’s gender. Would she tell? His palms stung. Father would be furious. Two damning disgraces wrapped into his destiny. He’d never live the rumors and shame down. He knew people already whispered about him, about the suspiciously platonic tone his relationship with Mai had taken for longer than it was supposed to. Boys and girls couldn’t just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, someone would have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that kind of friendship to exist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Zuko </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> broken, but he was holding his pieces together. He would be fixed eventually if he squeezed hard enough, he was sure.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed as his nails cut through the skin of his palm. He lifted the hand to his face, staring at the bead of red with mesmerized shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned his focus to the scroll. Mai had been burning letters. But— Zuko hadn’t written to her in so long… What else could she be hiding? He shook his head. It was none of his business, and it was certainly none of Azula’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I write back?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Azula was right; she could see through any lie he tried to tell. And he couldn’t just avoid the question, she’d take that as an answer too. The best course of action was to leave the letter unanswered. He grimaced at the thought, knowing exactly how she’d understand it, but he didn’t have any other choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko had been clinging to his secret like a physical object, finding solitary comfort in the control. He knew exactly how many people knew, and it was entirely up to him to expand or maintain that number at will. The list was easy; it’d been his internal mantra for days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only Mai, only Mai, only Mai.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uncle would’ve confronted him by now if there were any sort of rumors amongst the crew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The control wasn’t real, he knew. His soulmate was just as aware as he was, and there was every possibility that the tribesman had also told people.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(In reality, Zuko had no idea how long the list was.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, that locket in his fist had been ripped from him by slender, well-manicured fingers. Azula was dangling it over his head, threatening to open it for the world to see. Any move he made could only end in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, no. He wouldn’t reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Suki began as she demonstrated a move. The flourish of her fans gave Sokka the impression of a bright summer bird flitting through the air. “Avatar Kyoshi had gold eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?” Sokka copied the motion, losing much of the gracefulness in translation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki adjusted the position of his arms. “It’s true. Her partner was a firebender.” He tried the movement again, this time receiving a nod of approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They repeated the process with form after form after form, and Sokka slowly improved. He had meant it tauntingly when he’d called it a dance lesson, but now it was starting to ring true. He’d never been much of a dancer, but Suki’s patience and gentle corrections made it easy to learn the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never been much of a warrior, either. He had believed otherwise for most of his life, but the attack on his village had been a rude awakening. Sokka had been knocked aside so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like a child’s rag doll during a tantrum. Their group had only just gotten away, and Zuko would’ve melted the whole South Pole if it hadn’t been for boomerang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recently, Sokka had felt like he didn't really measure up to benders in general. Aang, Zuko, Katara; they were all born with enormous power, able to manipulate the world around them, and Sokka was given… what? But after watching Suki and the other warriors throughout their stay, he realized that nonbenders could be powerful too. Even girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was reassuring, learning that the underdog could still come out on top. He almost wished Zuko were here for a rematch. Oh, how he’d love to smack that smug look off his princely face—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Firebenders have landed on our shores,” someone shouted in the doorway. “Girls, come quickly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not a— oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rushed outside, stopping short at the sight of komodo rhinos crowding the path. A certain ponytailed jerk sat atop the farthest one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, woah, wait— I was just kidding! Learn to take a joke, universe! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoshi warriors were scattered between rhinos, fighting firebenders with impressive agility and strength. They were going to win!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched Suki sprint down the path and soar over the head of Zuko’s mount. The creature’s tail snapped back to throw her aside, and she dropped her fans, crashing hard on the dirt path. Sokka hurried to her side just in time to deflect a blast of fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s—“ she gasped behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko watched the brief exchange with an unreadable expression, but another warrior swooped down to join the fight against him and the expression vanished when he fell off the rhino with a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka helped Suki to her feet and they rushed to where Zuko had fallen to continue the fight. Zuko leapt to his feet with a flash of fire, and swung a leg at Sokka’s head as he approached. Sokka ducked, hissing, “I hate you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince’s ice-blue eyes narrowed. “Trust me,” he snarled, throwing a flaming fist at Sokka’s jaw, “the feeling is mutual.” The attack missed, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fire was loud in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka dropped to the ground to avoid another blast, but Suki and the other warrior weren’t so lucky. Instead, they were thrown backwards. Breath was audibly forced from Suki’s lungs when her back made contact with solid wood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka received a sturdy kick to his ribs before Zuko darted away, undoubtedly to find another poor soul to abuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka wheezed as Suki helped him up, and she pulled him behind a building, effectively shielding them from the fray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shook off the receding ache in his side. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.“ A quick once-over provided no evidence to the contrary, and he breathed a quick sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much time, but I need to apologize.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?” She suddenly looked offended. “Sokka, I really don’t care who your—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no, I know. That’s not— Look.” He took her hands in his. “I treated you like a girl when I should’ve treated you like a warrior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gazed back at him. “I am a warrior.” And suddenly her cheek was pressed to his, smudging crimson lipstick on the side of his face. “But I’m a girl, too.” The smell of rain and pine sap retreated with her, and she squeezed his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of ivory fur in the corner of his vision alerted Sokka to Appa’s arrival, Katara and Aang included. (Which, now that he thought about it, he didn’t much like that he hadn’t seen either of them in who knows how long—)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find your heart’s match,” he promised as they stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, nodding towards where Appa waited. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she raced off to continue the fight, and Sokka was left with mixed emotions and smudged paint.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder who Suki’s soulmate could be 👀</p><p>Edit 3/4: I swear I haven’t forgotten about y’all!! The next chapter is partly written, I’m just waiting for personal things to calm down before I finish it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated</p><p>I’m going to try for weekly updates, so wish me luck. Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>